


Muerte

by Hessefan



Series: Semana del terror [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—No me mates, por favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muerte

**Author's Note:**

> **Nota** : Puse “Jean & Armin” porque todo empieza con ellos, pero en realidad involucra a todo el escuadrón 104 y sus superiores.
> 
> ****
> 
> **#13 Muerte.**
> 
>  **  
> 
> 
> [Jean & Armin; Gen o Bl; 962 palabras]
> 
> **

En el calor del momento no se detuvo a reparar en esos detalles, pero ya en calma era ineludible su presencia. Aparecía siempre junto a Jean, y cuando él la miraba, ella clavaba sus ojos vacíos en su enjuta persona y le soltaba esa frase que le martilleaba en la cabeza.

— _No me mates, por favor_.

Médicos, pastillas, consejos… nada de eso parecía ayudar a Armin. Lo tildaron de débil, de sensible, pero Jean sabía lo que ocurría. Al menos había hablado con Armin del tema, era quien más permanecía a su lado luego de ese incidente, como una manera de pagar sus deudas y liberarse de las culpas.

No lo entendía. Si alguien debía pasar por esa situación que tanto angustiaba a su amigo, debería ser él. Eso pensó Jean la tarde que Armin le confesó que podía verla en todos lados, a lo último sin necesidad de que estuviera Jean.

— _Estás agotado._

— _Es normal tener alucinaciones._

— _Descansa un poco._

Pero Armin sabía, no eran alucinaciones. En una época quiso creer que sí, que las pastillas serían la solución a un problema que no existía, pero aun así, intoxicándose día a día, seguía viéndola y, aún más perturbador, escuchándola rogar por su vida.

Por eso a nadie le sorprendió el hallazgo de Jean un año más tarde. Fue en una de sus tantas visitas para hacerle compañía, porque según Armin no quería estar solo y tenía miedo. Lo encontró colgado. El cadáver rígido se movía de un lado al otro y la madera rechinaba con cada oscilación.

Sobre su cabeza tenía la planta de los pies y una perfecta visión de sus hermosos ojos azules abiertos. Horrorizado se tapó la boca y corrió a toda velocidad en busca de algo que lo ayudara a cortar esa soga. Pero era tarde.

Todos se compadecieron de Armin.

Dijeron que era débil, muy sensible; pero Jean sabía lo que ocurría, Armin era lo suficientemente listo para no sucumbir a su terror personal. Comenzó a creer en las historias alucinadas de Armin cuando él también comenzó a verla, cada vez con mayor claridad.

—No me mates, por favor —dijo ella una noche, al pie de su cama, con cara de horror y una grotesca herida en la cabeza.

Lo volvió loco, podía verla a cada lugar que iba, fuera en una cotidiana excursión para expandir el territorio de la humanidad o en la soledad de su habitación. Y esa frase, ese ruego lastimoso.

Tenía que callar esa voz, así que no lo dudó y una tarde saltó. Todos atribuyeron la causa a un profundo remordimiento, Jean siempre se había sentido responsable del declive emocional de Armin.

Lo encontró Connie, en una de sus rondas, pero varios habían oído el impacto de la caída. Había saltado desde la torre más alta, aun así, pese a que su cabeza había estallado, su compañero pudo reconocerlo.

—Jean, ¿por qué?

La respuesta era obvia. Y así comenzó el rumor, porque tiempo después Connie fue hallado muerto en su habitación. Había usado las pastillas que el médico le recetó para poder dormir. Todos decían que había algo maldito rodeando al infame y famoso escuadrón 104.

Porque que Sasha, pocos meses después, se hubiera arrojado al río, podría ser a consecuencia de un dolor romántico, Connie ya no estaba a su lado y a nadie le pasaba desapercibido que había sido ella quien encontró el cuerpo de Connie sin vida.

Lo más extraño vino después, porque la maldición ya no era prioridad del escuadrón 104, se había esparcido como un cáncer. La muchacha de la policía militar que halló el cadáver de Sasha, luego de semanas de intensas búsquedas, había optado por cortarse las venas poco tiempo después.

La rueda nunca paraba. Y en el refugio el murmullo corrió como una de esas historias de terror que tanto embelesaban a los novatos más jóvenes: _nunca te encuentres el cadáver de un suicidado, o estarás condenado a seguir esa rueda_.

Ese día Levi había hecho una broma desatinada al respecto.

—¿Así que puedo elegir cómo suicidarme? —Era escéptico a esa leyenda urbana.

Lo cierto era que generaba cierto recelo y nadie quería encontrar el cadáver de su compañero. En ese último tiempo los suicidios eran más frecuentes y tenían como conector la muerte anterior.

La misma tarde que Levi hizo esa broma ganándose la reprimenda de Hanji, se encontró con el cadáver de un recluta recién ingresado. Y ya no le pareció tan graciosa su propia broma, en especial cuando a la noche pudo escuchar ese susurro.

—No me mates, por favor.

Tiempo después Erwin encontró el cadáver de Levi cuando el sonido de un disparo lo arrastró hasta el cuarto de su protegido. Cualquiera sería aprensivo ante esa escena, porque Levi había matado a mucha gente en su pasado y era fuerte emocionalmente.

En efecto, todos en ese escuadrón habían hecho correr mucha sangre para salvar a la humanidad de la monarquía imperante; eran famosos por sus pecados, que algunos llevaban con orgullo.

La gente podía alegar lazos afectivos, encontrar razones en esa locura, pero era indudable que en el refugio, incluso después de muchos años y con los míticos integrantes del escuadrón 104 muertos, seguían sin querer encontrar el cadáver de su compañero.

A veces algunos reclutas nuevos les comunicaban a los veteranos que podían ver actividades sobrenaturales en el castillo; sentir un extraño aroma a té en la que otrora había sido la habitación del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, ver un extraño fantasma de una muchacha con bufando roja, escuchar alaridos de un titán en las mazmorras y sentir que en el laboratorio siempre había alguien trabajando, aunque estuviera vacío desde hacía décadas. Como si los muertos todavía estuvieran allí deambulando y susurrando: _no me mates, por favor_.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Me los imagino a todos fantasmitas reuniéndose en la sala a tener charlas post-mortem. Tenía una idea inicial para este prompt que no me convencía: era hacerlo a Levi asesino serial, pero no me cuadraba mucho con el personaje (por muchas excusas que le hubiera encontrado), pero Petula me pasó un manga de terror: Fuan no tane, y si bien ninguna historia me sirvió de inspiración en su totalidad, había una en particular de una chica que le pedía al protagonista de esa historia que no lo matara. Así que mi cabeza lo asoció a todo el trauma que Armin está viviendo XD y lo demás se dio solo. Estos dos escritos del día de hoy (los últimos, por suerte XD) fueron los que más me costaron. Los otros doce casi que los escribí en dos días, pero estos dos, ufff! Recién antes de ayer los terminé :p


End file.
